Private Party
by Moony3003
Summary: The Wizarding War is over and the Order can celebrate. Hermione joins in but ends up having a private party of her own. Short Oneshot. Rated M. Contains sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing in Harry Potter belongs to me. Just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Contains sex. Don't want to read a sex scene, then please hit the back button.

* * *

Private Party

As Hermione staggered up the stairway of number twelve Grimmauld Place, drunk, she gradually found the way to her room. At present, everything in front of her was blurry and out of focus.

But she and everyone else in the order, and the wizarding world for that matter, had every reason to celebrate and get blind, stinking drunk. Voldemort was gone, vaporised by Harry Potter, her best friend and there was no chance in hell he was ever going to come back again.

The night had started off calmly enough with a nice healthy dinner for the order, which was lovingly made by Mrs. Weasley. She spent most of the time making sure everyone was eating and had enough. By the time she was finish everyone had had at least three helpings of everything.

Then slowly, the party moved into the living room, which had been decorated prior to the night. More food and drink had been set out down the length of the long table which sat against the wall to make room for people to talk or dance if they wanted to.

The room was also covered in the Hogwarts house colours, Slytherin included. And although none of the students fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, at least the house still had representation in the form of Snape and Slughorn.

And for a split second, Hermione's thoughts about the battle turned sad. They lost so many good people, Snape included. The loss of Fred was never going to be easy, nor the losses of Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore and countless students. Everyone had taken it hard. But Hermione was happy that many of them were around to celebrate this day that was a long time coming.

Hermione also had another reason to celebrate though. She had graduated from Hogwarts. She knew since everything that she and her friends had done that their completing the school year wasn't necessary Hermione felt it wrong to not finish what she had started. She was disappointed that Harry and Ron didn't join her but she could understand that neither of them wanted to study when they were told they didn't need to.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was already appointing Harry and Ron training with the Aurors and he was helping Hermione in her campaign to help the house-elves. She wanted them to have a better life not because it made her feel guilty, but because they more than earned it. They shouldn't be treated like slaves.

It wasn't Hermione's plan to leave the party but her cup had run dry of Firewhiskey and it was important that she find more. She knew there would be some in the kitchen but she also knew Remus or Molly may be in there and it wasn't a confrontation she wanted to have. But maybe, just maybe she or someone else in this house would have some in their rooms. Hermione decided to check her own first.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she almost glided blissfully oblivious in her happiness down the hallway and into her room. As she searched her trunk she felt disappointed wash over her when she realised there was nothing in there but robes, spell books, parchment and ink. That would never do in a time like this.

But when Hermione made the get up, she tripped on the end of her trunk, sending her sprawling over the top covers of her bed, making her yelp. When the realisation of what happened hit her, Hermione fell into a fit of giggles. Quickly, she grabbed her side as it began to hurt and her eyes watered heavily.

Soon, there was a tentative knock on the door. Apparently someone heard her fall or trip. Thinking of it made her giggles return in full force, shaking her body almost uncontrollably. The door opened slowly, the creaking resonating through Hermione's ears. She rolled her head to the side and waited for the person to show themselves. She just hoped it wasn't Ron coming to annoy her about their new relationship.

Hermione sighed as the thought crossed her mind. She had no doubts that Ron was the one even in her drunken haze but there was something about him that she wasn't sure she liked. Ron could be stubborn and obliviously thick and thoughtless but Hermione knew the other sides of him were there too.

A smile graced Hermione's features when she realised that it was Arthur, Ron's father. Hermione lifted her hand and silently gestured for him to come into the room. He gave a small look of surprise but he did enter and closed the door most of the way shut behind him. He approached the bed cautiously and looked Hermione over.

"Your eyes are so pretty," she said softly, looking up into the bright blue orbs.

"Yes, my dear, you are definitely drunk," Arthur commented with a chuckle.

Hermione reached up higher and stroked his cheek with her hand. He didn't pull away straight away but eventually he felt he had too. It was inappropriate and wrong. He expelled the thoughts from his mind quickly. It was not going to happen and it was never ever going to happen.

"You're very handsome," Hermione whispered.

"And you're very drunk," responded Arthur.

Hermione ignored his words and wriggled around on the bed, gaining the older man's attention once again. Hermione moaned ever so slightly as she pulled her knee length skirt up to show her small red panties.

Arthur felt his mouth turn dry. Her ministrations were causing a negative flow of blood to his brain, going instead rather south and for a moment he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He knew he wasn't drunk since tonight he had only had one drink so far but it was becoming increasingly hard to think.

"Stop," he managed to say.

He tried to still her hand movements and move her skirt back down but Hermione instantly pulled it back up and quickly moved to her light pink top, fumbling slightly as she slipped it over her head, exposing her silky red bra. Arthur couldn't help but look down at her chest. He hadn't realised how well she had filled out. He managed to ignore it all this time. How did he miss it?

Eventually, Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position before reaching towards him, sliding her hand into his trousers easily, giving his half erect cock a light and rather loving squeeze. The lust in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes was now unmistakable.

"You're so big," Hermione moaned. "I want, no, need you inside of me! Please!"

Blue eyes met brown as they locked eyes. Arthur swallowed hard. "Hermione," he said, trying to sound stern but his voice came out a hesitant whisper instead. He hadn't been this aroused in years, or been aroused so quickly. Sure, he was still in love with Molly, but after seven kids things really did slow down in the bedroom.

"Please?" Hermione asked with a slight pout.

Even in her drunken state, Hermione realised she would have to start this private party off herself. She moved back on the bed more and lay down, so he had a good, clear view of her and she removed her skirt and parted her legs teasingly slow. She then reached down and stroked herself through her already damp panties. Before long, she let out a soft but audible moan.

"I need you," Hermione whispered, her voice thick with lust as she reached in her underwear and fingered herself gently.

Arthur was still staring at Hermione. During her actions so far he hadn't moved. It was like someone paralysed him and he had been forced to watch something that was wrong. He felt dirty. He had seven children and his youngest son was going to marry this girl, making her his daughter in law.

Guilt washed through him but right now, the only thing that gave him any comfort was the knowledge that Hermione was now of age and legally able to make this decision. Despite the drinking, Arthur was sure Hermione was completely aware of what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

When the knowledge that she probably wasn't a virgin came to him, Arthur felt himself being pulled out from his state of shock and before he thought about it anymore and changed his mind, he slid Hermione's panties off her body and dropped them beside her fallen skirt. Quickly, he used his wand to lock the door and place a silencing charm on the room before shedding his clothing. Hermione only giggled in delight, especially after seeing the Muggle boxer shorts. She shouldn't be surprised.

He hopped onto the bed and went straight between her legs. "You're beautiful," he breathed throatily.

He shifted his weight and pushed himself against her willing body. Slick with his own precome and she, already wet, he slowly slid inside her. Her hips bucked at the contact, taking him deeper, saying his name a few times over.

With her reassurance in the form of her legs wrapping around his began, he began to thrust in and out, although slowly at first. He wanted to make this at least last a few minutes. Hermione moaned and whimpered beneath him, revealing in the sensations that he caused in hitting the right spot every time.

Arthur's breath came out in short gasps as his thrusts became faster and more frantic and during a moment of clarity, he moved one hand and cupped Hermione's pert breast, giving it a firm squeeze. Hermione hissed through her teeth as she arched her back.

Everything then turned white for a split second as both of them reached their climaxes at the same time. As the pleasure swept through they said each other's names as though trying to relive it and remember who they were with. Hermione clung onto him, legs wrapped around firmly, arms around his back, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright," Arthur asked quickly, once the pleasure had subsided slightly.

Hermione nodded instantly. "Yes," she breathed through heavy pants.

He withdrew from her body and Arthur immediately grabbed his wand and cleaned both of them up. Hermione seemed to exhausted and sleepy to notice much that was going on around her anymore.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No," Hermione yawned.

"I suggest you sleep this off," said Arthur with a smile.

Hermione nodded and only groaned in response as she turned onto her side. Arthur's smile widened and before leaving the room, he eventually got Hermione under the covers. It didn't matter that she was naked. She was in her own bed. No one would question it. And it didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Tried to keep things as cannon as possible but it was an excuse to write smut so I doubt it matters and thanks for reading.


End file.
